The Legendary Silver Fox
by Kasaikitsune98
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction. It will have NarutoXHinata later in it. Minato and Kushina alive. Rinnegan and evil Naruto later. I will introduce my own characters later. Naruto and Hinata get married and have a son but a terrible fate awaits them. Later Naruto makes a new doujutsu. Rated M for violence just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its character but I do owe two of the characters because I created them.

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the leaf village. The Yondaime was in the Hokage tower doing paper work

an Anbu captain burst through the door. "Yondaime the village is under attack in the outer wall." said the anbu captain. The Yondaime stood up "take me to it." he said. They jumped out a window on the roof tops. As they ran towards the attack the Yondaime's student Kakashi Hatake ran towards them "Minato-sensei what do you want me to do." He asked. "Kakashi go to my house and protect my child." Minato told him. Kakashi turned and dashed towards the Namikaze's compound.

…

At the attack Minato's master Jiraiya was fighting. When Minato arrived at the outer wall he saw a masked man. The man ran at Jiraiya. Minato through one of his special kunai at the back Jiraiya and appeared in a flash of yellow light behind Jiraiya. With a Rasengan in his hands he hit them into the masked man's chest but they went through him.

...

At the Namikaze compound Kakashi was unconscious because Kushina punched him when he came through the door. He startled her when he busted the door unannounced.

Flashback

Kushina was putting Naruto to bed. when she put him down in his crib she heard a noise at the door. The door suddenly came flying open and a man came through and she punched him very hard in the face.

When Kakashi regained consciousness he stood up and told Kushina about the attack. " Where is Minato?" Kushina asked. "He is fighting the enemy defending his village." He told her. "Go and help him." she ordered Kakashi. "He ordered me to protect you and his child." he informed her. "Ok then I will go and fight by his side." she said. "You can't he ordered me to protect you and his child at his house." he said. "our child has a name and it is Naruto Namikaze." she informed him. Then she walked into Naruto's room and picked him up. "This is Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi this is Naruto." she introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the battle field Minato was fighting the masked man when all of a sudden a sword went through Minato's chest. Minato's eyes widened when he turned and saw Orochimaru. Orochimaru stabbed Minato with his Sword of Kusanagi. Minato then spat up blood and fell to the ground.

...

Their was a knock at the door at the home of Kushina and Minato's. She opened the door to see Jiraiya. "Hello Jiraiya." she greeted him. "Hello Kushina is Kakashi here we need him on the battle field." he told her. "Ok I will get him hold on.". "Kakashi they need you out on the battle field." She yelled. With that Kakashi walked to the door. "Bye Kushina, Lets go Jiraiya-sannin." said Kakashi. "I will not be going with you i have to stay." Jiraiya said. "Ok." Kakashi said. "For my research." whispered Jiraiya. "I look forward to meeting Naruto when He is older." Kaakashi said while putting on his anbu mask. "Bye and tell Minato to be careful." said Kushina.

...

At the battlefield Kakashi was trying to find Minato. When he was walking a hand grabbed his leg he looked down to see a sword sticking out of the back of Minato. "Lord Hokage what happend." asked Kakashi. "It doesn't matter right now you need to get a medical ninja." Said Minato. "Right away." Kakashi said. "Kakashi watch out for a maksed man." Minato said. "I will Minato-sensei." said Kakashi. With that Kakashi went looking for a medical ninja. While Kakashi was looking for a medical ninja he was attacked by a fireball. He looked around to see a man in a mask. His eye widened when he saw the man. "Its you." Kakashi said. "Your the one Minato-sensei told me about." he said. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU HIM**!**" Kakashi Yelled and dashed at him with chidori in his right hand. The masked man chuckled at Kakashi and dodged his attack but then he saw Kakashi again but it was to late to dodge. Kakashi drove the chidori into the heart of the masked man. The man fell and when he hit to ground he disappeared into a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone." Kakashi said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Namakaze compound Jiraiya was unconscious. "You perverted old man you don't do your research on me or near me ever again or I will kill you." Kushina yelled at him. **I can't believe he was trying to peek on me when I was changing. **thought Kushina to herself. Looking around the Namakaze compound was the masked man. He was trying to find the jinchuuriki that lived there.

…

Down on the battlefield Kakashi came running back with a medical ninja to where Minato was. "Lord Hokage are you there?" asked the Medical ninja. With that they saw a hand weakly raise and a voice that said "Over here and hurry." Ordered a weak voiced Minato. When they got to his side the Medical ninja activated her byakugan. After that she started pulling the sword out while she was healing with to free hand when she got the sword out and the wound healed Minato started to stand up. When he got to his feet he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of his house. When he entered he did not see his wife. "Kushina!" Yelled Minato. He heard a scream he ran to the scream to find the masked man had tied up his wife and was pulling the Kyuubi no kitsune out of the seal that was on his wife's stomach. He ran at the man but he was to late he had finished getting the Kyuubi out.

…

Minato had escaped the man with Kushina and Naruto. He put them on a bed in a safe house and went back to fight the Kyuubi when the masked man appeared in front of him. "Your fight is with me." Said the masked man. **I have to help the village fight the Kyuubi** thought Minato to himself. The man ran at Minato so Minato through one of his Flying Thunder God Kunai at the man. The man moved his head and the kunai but then Minato disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared above the man with his giant rasengan. He hit the man with it the man weakly got up to fight Minato. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" said the man and a fireball came at Minato. The man thought he hit him with the fire ball when from behind him came two space-time rasengan barrage. When he did that the maked man lost his control over the Kyuubi. "This is not over I will destroy the leaf." the masked man said that before he disappeared in to a vortex.

…

At the leaf village the Third and the village ninja were fighting the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi formed a tailed beast bomb and lunched it the village. Before it impacted Minato used his Flying Thunder God Technique and sent it away from the village. He then tried to seal the Kyuubi in his son but the Third stopped him and told him "Your son will need you and his mother." So with that the Third seal the Kyuubi in Minato and Naruto. In the result of that the Third died protecting the village and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namakaze.

…

At the hospital Minato and Kushina were still recovering. When he got back to the Hokage Tower he had a lot of paper work. "COME ON HOW MUCH PAPER WORK IS THEIR!" Yelled Minato.


	4. Chapter 4

Six Years later

The villagers were looking at a six year old boy with wild blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face. The looks the villagers were giving to the boy were filled with hatred like they were going to kill him. So the boy would look down and walk down the road. Today was the boy's birthday and he was going to his favorite place Ichiraku ramen. When he arrived

"Welcome and happy birthday Naruto." said the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. With a big smile Naruto said "Thank you both." "I would like one bowl of pork ramen please then I have to go" said Naruto "Coming up for our favorite customer" Said Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto scarfed down the bowl of ramen. "How much for the ramen?" asked Naruto "Its on the house today." Teuchi said to him. "Thank you." "I got to go." Said Naruto as he left.

While he was walking down the road a mob of about 40 villagers with weapons came after him yelling at him. He started running but he took a wrong turn and got blocked in an alley. The villagers started to attack him when all of a sudden a flash of light Minato and an Anbu captain appeared. "ALL OF YOU GO HOME NOW!" yelled the Anbu captain. "Or what!" yelled the mob. "Or he will kill all of you." Said Minato. With that said the villages ran out of the alley. Minato picked up Naruto "Thank you Kakashi." Minato said "You should take him to the hospital Minato." Kakashi said "I will" Minato said "You still coming to the party later?" Minato asked. "Yes I am coming." Kakashi said. "I better go bye." Said Minato "Bye" Kakashi said. Minato and Naruto disappeared in a flash and appeared in the hospital. "What happened to him?" asked a nurse. "He was attacked." Minato told the nurse. "We will get him feeling better." said the nurse. The doctor came out a few minutes later "He will be fine it was nothing serious" said the doctor "Thank you." said Minato.

…

At the party everyone was having a good time. Then there was a knock on the door. Kushina answered it and at the door stood Kakashi. "Kakashi how are you?" asked Kushina "I am fine." said Kakashi. "Come on in." Kushina said. "Where is Naruto?" asked Kakashi "He is talking with his father." Kushina said "They are on the roof." She added. "Ok I am going up there with them." said Kakashi. "Ok have fun." Kushina said. "Bye." Kakashi said walking away. Kushina waved bye and went to talk to the guest.

On the roof

Kakashi walked towards Minato and Naruto trying to sneak up on them. When he reached them Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke 'Shadow Clone' thought Kakashi. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi. Then Kakashi said "Hello Naruto" "Good job Naruto I did not even think that a six year old could perform the shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi added "Hi" Naruto said as if he did not know him. "Do you not remember me?" asked Kakashi "No" said Naruto "I am Hatake Kakashi I was one of your father's students" Said Kakashi. "It's nice to meet you Kakashi." Said Naruto. "I have a question." Naruto said. "What is it?" Kakashi asked "Why do you wear your forehead protector over your eye?" asked Naruto. "I will tell you when your older Naruto." Said Kakashi sadly. "Naruto go down and join your party." Minato told Naruto. "Ok father." said Naruto. Naruto went down to his party. "We need to talk Kakashi." said Minato. "About what?" Kakashi asked "About what happened today.'' Minato said "I want you to follow Naruto and protect him at any cost but try not to kill anybody." Minato told Kakashi. "Hai Minato-sensei." Kakashi said "I am no longer your sensei Kakashi you do not have to call me sensei anymore." Minato informed Kakashi "I know but you will always be my sensei because you will always teach me something." Kakashi said with his eye smile. "Let us go and join the party." Minato said with a big grin. They walked down off the roof and down stairs to the party. "Minato how is Naruto doing?" asked Fugaku Uchiha. "Hello Fugaku. He is doing well he was attacked today by drunk villagers." Minato said "Who stopped them?" asked Fugaku. "Me and Kakashi did." stated Minato. "I am sorry to hear that." Fugaku said. "Well enough about that. How is Sasuke doing." asked Minato "He is doing well but he is nothing compared to his brother Itachi." Said Fugaku. "Is Sasuke here?" Minato asked. "Yes. He is running around here somewhere." Fugaku said "Well I would like to meet him and I think our sons can become good friends." Minato said. "SASUKE!" Yelled Fugaku. "Yes father?" asked Sasuke "Sasuke this is the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." Introduced Fugaku "Hello Hokage-sama." Said Sasuke "Hello Sasuke but you don't have to call me Hokage here just Minato." Said Minato "Whose party is this?" asked Sasuke. "It my son's." Minato stated "I would like to meet him." Said Sasuke. "NARUTO!" Yelled Minato. "Yes dad." Naruto said when he got to Minato. "Naruto this is Uchiha Sasuke." Introduced Minato. "Hello Uchiha Sasuke." Said Naruto. "Hello Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke said "You look a lot like your father." Fugaku said "Thank you." Naruto said. "Well Naruto it is around twelve o'clock your party is over say goodbye." Minato told Naruto. "But why?" asked Naruto. "We have a big day tomorrow." Informed Minato. "Ok. Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto said. "Bye." Said Sasuke. Naruto went upstairs. "We should get you home too." Fugaku said to Sasuke "Bye Minato." Fugaku said "Bye Fugaku." Minato said. Fugaku and Sasuke left. "ALL RIGHT THE PARTY IS OVER." Yelled Minato. Minato and Kushina said bye to all the guests and went to bed.

**AN**

_**Sorry it took so long **_

_**This next Chapter is going to be all about Minato Training Naruto.**_


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be all about Minato training Naruto. Not going into details about Naruto's training with the rasengan because it is just like in the anime but with Minato teaching him instead

Chapter 5

It is Six o'clock a.m. in the leaf village. "Naruto Wake up." Said Minato loudly. He was answered by a groan. "Naruto don't make me do a water jutsu on you to wake you up." Minato told him. "I'm up." Naruto said in a tired voice. "Get dressed for training." Minato responded. Minato left Naruto so he could get dressed. A few minutes later Minato returned to find Naruto asleep again. 'I warned him' Minato thought to himself. He did one hand sign and said_ "WATER STYLE: ICE WATER JUTSU". _With that Minato released ice cold water from his mouth all over Naruto. When the water hit him he jumped up out of bed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" asked Naruto. "I warned you that if you did not get up I was going to do a water jutsu on you." Minato said. "I did not think you were really going to do it." Naruto said while shivering. "Now get dressed for your training." Minato told him. "I will." Naruto said. "If I come back here and you are asleep again then I will use a fire jutsu on you." Minato said. Naruto's face had a scared look on it. "You're kidding right?" he asked in a scared voice. "Go back to sleep and see for yourself." Minato answered with his big grin on his face as he left the room. Three minutes later Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen. "You do not want to eat before this training it will just make you sick." Minato warned Naruto with an evil grin inside of him. "Fine I won't." Naruto said. "Ok let's get started." Minato said happily. They exited the house and went to the Namikaze training ground. "What are you going to teach me first?" asked Naruto. "Is it going to be a secret technique?" he asked. "Calm down." Minato told him as he pulled out a piece of paper. "What is the paper for?" asked Naruto. "It is called chakra paper." Minato told him. "what does it do?" asked Naruto. "It will tell us your chakra nature." Minato answered. " If the paper catches on fire than your chakra nature is fire, If the paper splits in half your chakra nature is wind, if the paper wrinkles then your nature is lightning, If the paper turns in to dirt and crumbles away then your nature is earth, and if the paper gets damp then your nature is water." Minato informed Naruto. Minato gave the piece of paper to Naruto. "Do you remember the lesson in chakra control I taught?" Minato asked Naruto. "Yes." Naruto Said "Ok. Now make some of your chakra go into your hand and then in the paper." Minato told him. Naruto started concentrating and the paper spilt in half. "My chakra nature is wind right?" Naruto asked. "Yes the same as me." Minato said. "Ok so now what we are going to do is I am going to teach you some taijutsu." Minato told Naruto. "What was the point in learning my chakra nature if we are just learning taijutsu?" asked Naruto. "That is for later right know I have to teach you some basic taijutsu." Minato answered. "Ok." Naruto said. "First we have to find your stance in taijutsu." Minato said. "How do we do that?" asked Naruto. "Well we have to find what is comfortable to you." Minato said. "What is your stance?" asked Naruto. Minato showed Naruto his taijutsu stance to him. They went through a lot of stances finally Naruto said "I want to try your stance dad." "Ok I can teach you how to fight using my stance if it feels comfortable to you." Minato told him. So Minato taught Naruto how to stand in his stance. "This feels very comfortable." Naruto said with his big grin. "what time is it dad?" asked Naruto. "It is about Eleven." Minato said. "Can we take a break?" Naruto asked. "Why?" Minato asked. "I am starving." Naruto informed his father. "Fine we can eat now." Minato told him.

They went in the main house of the Namikaze compound. They sat down at the kitchen table when they saw Kushina cooking everyone lunch. Kushina cooked everyone ramen with slices of pork in it. "How is the training coming." Kushina asked. "It is going good. Naruto has wind as his main chakra nature like me." Minato said. "Yeah I am also going to learn how to fight in dad's taijutsu stance." Naruto told his mother. "Really that is cool." Kushina said with a smile. They all eat their lunch and talked for a little bit. "Naruto are you ready to head back to training." Minato asked. "Yes." Naruto answered. "Bye and be careful!" Kushina yelled at them. Minato and Naruto made their way to the training ground. Minato showed Naruto a few moves in his stance. "Ok are you ready to try to fight me?" Minato asked Naruto. "Yes." Naruto answered while getting into his stance. Minato took his stance. Naruto charged as Minato at a fast speed and punched at Minato's face but Minato blocked Naruto's punch but did not see Naruto's kick. Naruto's kick landed and Minato's temple and sent him flying but Minato quickly recovered and landed on the ground. When Minato looked up Naruto was already charging at him again. Minato charged and the charging Naruto and they both landed a punch on each other. Naruto's punch hit Minato in the stomach making him cough and Minato's punch hit Naruto in the face but did not make Naruto go flying. They both got their senses together and jumped back from each other creating a big space between them. What Naruto did not know was that when he was hit that Minato marked him with the Hiraishin no Jutsu seal. Naruto charged at Minato when all of a sudden Minato vanished in a flash of light. Naruto stopped and right when he stopped Minato appeared behind Naruto and tried to kick him but Naruto stopped the kick and returned it with his own kick and caused Minato to stumble backwards a little. "How did you know that I was going to appear behind you?" Minato asked. "I saw the mark that you put on me when we hit each other." Naruto answered. "I thought you did not know about that." Minato said to Naruto. "I barely saw it." Naruto told his father. "How long have we spared for?" Naruto asked. "It has been about an hour." Minato said. "What are we going to learn next?" Naruto asked. "I am going to try to teach you how to do the rasengan." Minato answered. "What is that?" asked Naruto. "It is my jutsu that I created." Minato told him. Minato then formed the rasengan to Naruto. He explained it and then demonstrated it for Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw the squiring ball of chakra and what it is capable of. Minato pulled out a simple storage scroll and summoned supplies that they need. It took Naruto two days to get to use the rasengan but he has to use clones to help him. "Good job" Minato said. "But I can only use it when I have clones." Naruto said upset. "You are six years old Naruto and you can do an A rank jutsu." Minato said cheering up Naruto. "Lets get you home you have a very important day tomorrow because you start the Ninja academy." Minato said. The walked home and relaxed after a long day. Naruto told his mother about being able to use an A ranked jutsu then he went to bed.

_AN: Next chapter will have more training but it will be full of surprises for Naruto. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Send me a review or a pm to tell me what I need to fix and how you are liking it so far._


End file.
